The casino card game of 21 TO THE RIVER™ is an exhilarating playing card game that combines blackjack and poker into a single formatted game.
It is an advantage of the present invention to meet the foregoing needs, and others, by providing a playing card game that is house-banked with an added wagering feature played as a side bet with blackjack. A player must make a blackjack wager and a poker wager (termed “21 TO THE RIVER™” wager) in order to play. Wagering limits are set by the house.
It is a further advantage of the present invention that upon both wagers being placed, play proceeds under the rules of blackjack. When a player bust occurs, the bust card is utilized as an initial card in a 5-card poker hand, the dealer provides four additional cards, and the resulting five card hand is compared to a poker payout table to determine winning results.
A method of playing a wagering game, comprising: placing a first wager to participate in a casino blackjack-type game; placing a second wager to participate in a side bet; resolving said first wager through completion of said casino blackjack-type game under conventional rules of blackjack; and resolving said second wager for such players as obtain a bust playing card as a result of said resolved first wager, said resolution of said second wager in accordance with a winning event table and utilizing a value of said bust playing card and only such additional cards as are provided by a dealer after resolution of said first wager.
A method of playing a live casino blackjack game comprising: placing a side-bet wager; dealing and resolving a conventional blackjack playing card game; identifying a busted hand; separating a bust card from all other playing cards in said busted hand; combining said bust card with a plurality of subsequently dealt playing cards to define a poker hand; evaluating said poker hand according to a winning event table; and making a payout on said side-bet wager for one of a plurality of winning outcomes.
These and various other advantages and features of the present invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims. Reference should also be had to the drawings which form a further part hereof, as well as to the accompanying descriptive matter in which are illustrated and described in various examples of with the invention.